


My Bday Surprise to you

by samoyed_triangle



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Daniel's belated bday fic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I know it's late but still happy bday Daniel, M/M, Mrs Kang is the best mom, One Shot, Peter Rooney Ori and Zhang, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Seongwoo is the gift, Thank you mama Kang, wanna one - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 06:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samoyed_triangle/pseuds/samoyed_triangle
Summary: Daniel went back to Busan to celebrate his birthday but he wished to celebrates them with Seongwoo. Of course he couldn't say that directly to the older so he took the train and went to celebrate it with his mother and his younger sisters. But, Seongwoo gave him a surprise when the clock strikes 12 midnight.





	My Bday Surprise to you

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Belated Birthday Kang Daniel.  
> From me to you :*

It’s already December which mean it’s the month of their center’s birthday. They wanted to celebrate it with him and try plan on a party or just takes him out for dinner. But Daniel has some other thing to do. Or basically he has plan to go back to Busan to celebrates them with his mother and four of his sisters.

 

“Aw man, we have been talking about taking you out though.” Sungwoon pouts after he had asked Daniel about his birthday.

 

“Oh, sorry hyung. I already told my mother that I coming home and she’s excited to see me. I’m sorry that I didn’t let you guys know earlier than that.” Daniel says apologetically to Sungwoon and few others who were with them. They were having some adult times out at the bar. Drinking to their hearts content. Having the best of their time before everything comes to an end.

 

Seongwoo was quiet, sitting across from Daniel while he busy himself with his phone. He’s been doing it since they talked about going out to have some drinking. The latter only talks when he needed to but after that he’ll go back to his phone. 

 

Minhyun who was sitting next to him had tried to pry the phone away but Seongwoo hits him and they bicker for a few minutes until Minhyun literally gave up on trying to get Seongwoo to stop texting someone. Daniel silently watch him and pouts when he didn’t get Seongwoo to stop and talk with him. The way they always did as roommates who loves to jokes around and make fun of their friends.

 

*

 

Daniel packs all his clothes that he need for five five days, shoving mostly his flannel collections and some of the shirt, button up and few pants. His hoodie and sweatpants too. He knows he didn’t need to pack a lot since he still have a lot of his own left at Busan anyway but he just want to pack some. 

 

Seongwoo walks in with his phone in his hand again. Same as he did before two days back. But he did stop to looked at the younger.

 

“Going back to Busan already Niel?” he asked the younger, as he sat down on Daniel’s bed, watching him packing. Daniel nods his head, still focusing on packing them. 

 

“How long are you staying?”

 

“Five days. The manager said I can stay there until our year-end award starting. So I’m just gonna spend time with eomma then I’ll comeback.”

 

Seongwoo nods his head and pulls out his phone again. Punching on the keyboard before he locked his phone and keep them away. He gave Daniel a pat and slightly ruffles his head, “Have fun then. Say hi to aunty for me.”

 

Daniel hums and Seongwoo left the room to take a shower. He had hoped that Seongwoo would come along with him, but he is more glad to have him drive him to the train station, so at least he is able to spend a little amount of time alone with Seongwoo during their drive to the train station. He also actually wish that Seongwoo could drive him straight to Busan but he knows that it’s too much to ask anyway.

 

After packing everything up, he went off to take a shower since he’s gonna be in the train for a few hours. At least a nice shower would do the trick because he’ll probably not gonna take a shower again after he reached Busan. Seongwoo told him that he’ll be waiting by the car, borrowing them from their manager.

 

*

 

“You sure you already have everything with you?”

 

“Yes hyung. All of it.” Except for you of course.

 

“Alright. Make sure you call us to let us know that you’ve safely arrived there yeah? Halmeoni knows right that you’re on your way?”

 

“Yes hyung. She knows, stop acting like you’re my mom.” Daniel teases which earns him a slap on his arm. They both stood there waiting for the train to arrive, even though Daniel had told Seongwoo to go but the older insist on staying until he watch him enter the train. He really wants to see him off anyway.

 

When the train arrived, Daniel says see you later and step into the train, and sat where he bought his seat, next to the window. Seongwoo knock the window and Daniel looked at him. They smile and waves their goodbye. Slowly the train starts to move and they kept waving until Daniel couldn’t see Seongwoo again. Immediately his face falls after that. It’s not like he’s never gonna see him again just that, he really want to spend his birthday with Seongwoo. But a promise is still a promise, so he have to keep it and have his birthday with his mother. He misses her too.

 

*

 

Seongwoo watch until the train that Daniel just took disappear from the tracks, and only then did he made a phone call. Two rings and the person on the other side picked it up.

 

“He’s on his way...”

 

The latter grins as he walked towards the car. Smiling ear to ear as he speak with the person through the receiver. A laughs erupted from him when the person made him laugh. Whoever the person is, Seongwoo is reporting to them about Daniel.

 

Meanwhile, Daniel is gazing out of the window, thinking about Seongwoo. Why didn’t he ask the older to tag along with him? He should have ask if he wants to follow him to Busan since they have talked about this for many times. Even through the post it note that the fans shares with them. Asking about if Seongwoo could take him for a drive, where would they go and Daniel had said everywhere in Seoul or maybe takes him to Busan. Or just simply them driving through the city during nighttime.

 

Seriously he should just ask Seongwoo to come with him. But it’s too late anyway.

 

He reached Busan an hour later and he immediately smiles when he sees his mother standing by the platform waiting for him with an open arms. He drop his bag and ran towards his mother and carry her and spun her around. Damn he misses his mother so much. 

 

“How’s the ride Daniel ah?” She asked after Daniel put her down, ruffling his hair and helped him carry his bag.

 

“It was good but I’m tired.” He says, walking towards the car with her. They took off but stop by the pizza joints and ordered some take outs. His mother had told him how the sisters at home were excited to see him. It’s like they know that Daniel is coming home today when she went out. They all ran towards the door. Daniel could only laugh after hearing it.

 

Once they reach home, his mother was right about them. When he enters the house, he was quickly attacked by his furry sisters. Meowing around as they circle around Daniel, asking for him to carry them. Of course he couldn’t deny them, so he pick them up and starts cooing at each one. Nuzzling his face on their heads and biting playfully on their ear. He would forget about missing the older back in Seoul when he sees them.

 

Two days before his birthday.

 

*

 

“I’m on my way there. Probably will reach there somewhere around midnight.”

 

“Yes yes, it’s not that packed and I will went straight there once I reached the place.”

 

“Thank you for letting me stay in with you. Hopefully I won’t be of a trouble to you.”

 

Seongwoo smiles into the receiver and thanking whoever he’s talking to before he hung up. Everything is done and ready. He even make sure that the gifts that their members had bought all in his car. Again, he is borrowing the company car, or basically he rented a car for three days. Using his own card. He already informed them that he’s going for a short trip, which they found out that he’s going to Busan.

 

They didn’t really need to ask why he’s going to Busan because they know the reason anyway. Someone is there waiting for him. Probably waiting for him even though he says he wants to be in Busan on his birthday.

 

“Call us when you reach there.” Jisung reminded him as he helped Seongwoo with his bag.

 

“Sure thing hyung. I’ll even video call you guys when I’m there.” 

 

They all sees him off and Jaehwan even manage to yells out ‘use protection’ at Seongwoo as he cackles, earning him a glare from the hyungs. 

 

It’s gonna a big surprise to Daniel when he meet him. Surely Daniel wouldn’t expect to see him in Busan. Or even had any idea about him travelling to Busan just so Seongwoo could spend his birthday with him, as what Daniel is wishing for. To be with Seongwoo during his birthday.

 

*

 

Mrs. Kang has been planning this all along. She was the one who contacted Seongwoo first when she found out that Daniel is coming home to Busan to celebrate his birthday. She also know that her sweet son have a crush on Seongwoo since PD101, so she wish to have them spending it together rather than Daniel spending his birthday with her, so she called Seongwoo after she ended her call with Daniel.

 

“Seongwoo ah, do you know that Daniel is coming back to Busan to celebrate his birthday with me?”

 

 ** _‘Yes imonim. He told me. Is something wrong?’_** Seongwoo was never that sharp to figure out something is wrong but he just did when he listens to Daniel’s mom tone of voice.

 

“Not really. I just thought, he wanted to spend it with you and the boys. Why comeback to Busan when he actually want to be there with you.”

 

**_‘N-Nae?’_ **

 

It seems Seongwoo didn’t know about Daniel’s crush on him or about Daniel wanting to spend his birthday with Seongwoo. Mrs. Kang giggles. “Dear Seongwoo, my son have a crush on you dear. He told me about you so many times.  Whatever you guys do or when you both hangout, he will either text me or call me to tell me about how great it was spending time with you. Please be a dear and come to Busan on his birthday. I’m sure he will love it so much and wouldn’t expect to see you.”

 

Seongwoo didn’t know what to say at that. He didn’t know that Daniel have a crush on him, because he didn’t think it’ll be possible to have the younger crushing over him. Or thinking that their feelings are mutual. Seongwoo thought that he will never have a chance with Daniel, but learning that Daniel did have a crush on him, mean that he have a chance to be with him now.

 

“Seongwoo ah? Are you still there?” Mrs. Kang calls out to him when she didn’t hear anything from Seongwoo.

 

**_‘Y-Yea imonim. I’m here. Sorry, I was...shocked. But it’s not a bad thing though. I-I didn’t know that he likes me back.’_ **

 

“Didn’t like you back?” Mrs. Kang gasped. Now it’s her turn to be surprised. So Seongwoo likes her son too. The feelings are mutual. She should rejoice and celebrates. Oh now she really want them to be together. She will make sure that Daniel confess to Seongwoo on his birthday. “Seongwoo ah, please come to Busan. Since you like him too so I don’t think it won’t be a problem. Surely Daniel will love it so very much. Please come and make a surprise birthday for him. Make yourself as his gift.”

 

 ** _‘I-Imonim!’_** Seongwoo chokes on his saliva. He became flustered all of a sudden when Mrs. Kang asked him to present himself as Daniel’s gift. 

 

“It’s nothing to be shy about. Daniel will surely treasure you if you are his birthday gift. No need to wrap yourself, just come and give a surprise.”

 

Seongwoo was quiet for a moment before he speak up, **_‘I will imonim.”_**

 

And with that Mrs. Kang cheers, dancing around the house and humming towards a song. She literally can’t wait to see her son’s face when Seongwoo drop by on his birthday.

 

*

 

Daniel was in his room, playing with his four cats. Opening his fancafe just to read on the comments from their fans. Sometimes laughing to their comments and sometimes replying to them. He loves interacting with them even though he couldn’t talk or meet everyone face to face. Just seeing how happy they are more than enough for him. Daniel also feels so lucky to see them wishing him a happy birthday. Previously before he even get to debut as Wanna One, the only people who would wish to him is his mother, his father and some of his closest friends. Never had he received a lot of birthday messages from the entire world who loves him. 

 

It’s ten minutes before midnight, meaning ten minutes before his birthday and he had already received a tons of messages from fans around the world. Oh not to mentioned those big birthday ads that he saw. It was magnificent. His overseas fans are incredible. It does not only happens to him, it happens to his other members too. 

 

A ping came in on his phone. It didn’t stop since it’s a notification of him receiving new messages. Half of the members have wishes him a happy birthday, and he would reply to them a thank you with a heart emoji at the end. But he is waiting for one particular person to wish him a happy birthday. He wants to reply to him a bit more longer than to the others.

 

Usually, Seongwoo would be the first to wish him. Twice of them time that Seongwoo would wish to him half an hour before his birthday, but tonight Seongwoo is late and it made Daniel thinks that Seongwoo is forgetting about his birthday. No way he is right? Seongwoo remembers every members birthday and he is always the first to wish to them. 

 

Daniel frowns. Waiting for a message from Seongwoo. But it’s one more minute. Just a minute before the clock strikes 12 midnight. But no messages still from the older. When the clock strikes 12, Daniel wanted to pout but the doorbell rings, when it’s midnight. 

 

“Who in his fucking mind could it be at this time of hours?” He grumbles and also afraid since it’s midnight. And everyone supposed to be sleeping or maybe to those who loves to stay up late, would probably be out in the city. 

 

His cats are sleeping soundly on the other side of his bed, so he slowly crawls out and went to check the front door. He missed the way his mother’s bedroom door slowly open. Mrs. Kang is waiting by the door, with a camcorder on her hand. Surely Daniel couldn’t see her recording the moment of his lifetime.

 

*

 

Daniel dropped his phone and even his mouth drop to the floor when he opened the door to the stranger that rung his doorbell. He even thinks that he just let his soul leave his body entirely after he opened the door. No, he did not expect this. Never expected this.

 

There standing with his impish grin, holding on a bouquet of red roses and also...is that a ribbon tied around his wrist? On Seongwoo’s wrist.

 

“Happy Birthday Daniel. Sorry that I couldn’t get you something more than just a mere roses but I hope this is enough for you to cherish until...perhaps forever? And also for suddenly showing myself on your doorstep at a very unsuitable time but I just have to meet you to give you your birthday surprise or um...your gift. So, here and again Happy Birthday.”

 

Daniel took the bouquet but his gaze didn’t drop from staring at Seongwoo to see how beautiful the bouquet is or does her care how it looks like. He is more interested in Seongwoo suddenly showing up on his doorstep, with a bouquet of roses and him wishing him a happy birthday. 

 

They stood there awkwardly in silence because none of them know what to say until a soft mewl was heard that they both snapped out of their trance and gaze down to four fur ball looking up at the two. Tails wagging curiously behind them. Heads tilted slightly like all cats who are curious about something.

 

Daniel really wanted to just pull Seongwoo into a tight hug or cuddle with him or maybe kissing him but damn does his sisters know how to spoil the moment. 

 

Then his mother ran out, while she’s still holding onto the camcorder towards the two. Bewildered and surprised by her suddenly appearing out of nowhere.

 

“Oh my, does your sisters ruin the romantic moment that is about to happen? Bad girls, go back to your room right now, little ones. Shoo. Oh do thank me later okay Nielie.” His mother wink at them and ran off while she continue to shoo the four cats away and leaving the blushing boys alone. Daniel turns around to face Seongwoo. Suddenly he felt his confident coming back. Eyebrow raised up as he smile, sniffing on the bouquet.

 

“What is she talking about, hyung? You both are in this isn’t it? I better say my thanks later for whatever you guys had planned.”

 

Seongwoo rub his nape, embarrassed that his plan were easily exposed because of Daniel’s mother but what do he care. It seems like Daniel is loving it anyway. Daniel stretch his hand out and Seongwoo grabs it, and boldly Daniel leans in to give Seongwoo a chaste peck right over his three moles on his cheek. Constantly making the older blush to it.

 

“Thank you. You’re the best gift ever and I’m sure that I’m gonna cherish you for so long.” He admits and they both walked inside, with Seongwoo forgetting about his bag and presents that the other had passed to him. Oh he can get them later in the morning. For now, Daniel wants all to himself.

 

*

 

Later that day, Daniel had the greatest birthday date ever with Seongwoo now being his boyfriend. With his mother keeps hyping over the two and taking their pictures and recording them. She argue that it will be the best memories and surely Daniel will thanks her later. He did thanked her already for bringing Seongwoo or basically asked Seongwoo to come and celebrate his birthday with him. 

 

It’s really the best gift and birthday of the year.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and whoops, I edited the calling for Daniel’s mother. I actually wrongly use halmeoni haha.
> 
> Imo is better since she’s an aunt for Seongwoo. Better than using eomoni hihi. Maybe that will be for later part? If there is a later part *grins*


End file.
